


Spiraling Out Of Control

by sksdwrld



Series: Rock the Cradle [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Horny Teenagers, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marshall is a teenage heartthrob and has a hell of a lot more experience than his new girlfriend, who is tentative, shy, and is still trying to figure out what he sees in her.  The child of parents who were survivors of sexual abuse, there's one thing Marshall takes very seriously, and that's his role as a participant of consensual sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiraling Out Of Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vega_voices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vega_voices/gifts).



> Elena belongs to Vegawriters.

Marshall felt presumptuous when, after Elena told him that she was flying up to stay with him, he booked a hotel suite. He told himself that it was the only logical solution because dorm rules stated that non-campus visitors could only stay on Friday and Saturday nights and she would be there for the week. He also knew she was coming off the tour bus, sharing close sleeping quarters with a bunch of dudes, but they weren't a bunch of horny college guys with an agenda.

So yes, for his own personal peace of mind, he'd booked a hotel; a suite, because maybe she wouldn't want to be left alone in the middle of the city but maybe she wouldn't want to share the bed with him either, and at least this way, there was the pull-out couch to fall back on. It was chivalrous, Marshall told himself. He wasn't just another horny college guy with an agenda. He wasn't.

It had been months, it seemed, since he had seen Elena and the feelings he had for her then had only intensified. He couldn't wait to hug her, feel her hair in his hands, kiss her...but he reminded himself that he had to go slowly. Elena was inexperienced, but more than that, she was fragile, and he didn't want to scare her the way he had the last time.

The tour had changed Elena in small ways, and even if she couldn't see it, Marshall could tell that it had given her more confidence in herself. She was still shy when she first kissed him, but the point was that _she_ had kissed _him_ , and now they were lying on the bed, clad somehow only in undergarments. Their hips rocked together as they kissed. Elena's hands roamed the expanse of his back and toyed with the hair at the nape of his neck while Marshall caressed the soft skin of her belly and the swell of her breasts over the fabric of her bra.

In the hollow of Elena's throat, Marshall's breath echoed loudly before he nuzzled her and laved a wet trail back to her mouth. This was more than he had hoped for but not enough in the face of months of celibacy and the languid pace of his hips stuttered then sped. Her breath hitched and her legs slipped farther apart, one of them hooking tentatively over his hip. The sensations built and stacked. It was going to happen...Marshall's hands slowed their roaming, one coming to a halt on her left hip, the other on her right breast. His time of multitasking was coming to a close. "Elena..." he moaned against her lips and planted his knees into the mattress, giving him more leverage to thrust.

One of Elena's hands slid over the top of his shoulder and along his neck to his cheek. Then her mouth broke away from hers. "Wait, Marshall, wait..."

 _Wait? Now???_ Barely containing a groan, Marshall paused, shifting his hands to the mattress and lifting off of her. His dick didn't seem to get the message though. It throbbed and twitched and the pleasure that had been tightly coiling in his balls made to give way. "Oh, God..." Sometimes Marshall hated his body. He scrambled up and off the bed, hobble-dashing into the bathroom where he just managed to get a hand inside his underwear before the wave of his orgasm crashed over him. He bit his lip to stifle the accompanying groan then slumped against the counter.

"Marshall?" After a minute, Elena's very small voice came from the other side of the open door and made him want to bang his head against the wall.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't wait, I was there, Lainey, I'm sorry..." Marshall could feel his face and chest flush, both with embarrassment and the aftermath of spent pleasure.

There was a long pause. "I'm sorry..."

He fought back a snort. "What for?"

"...You ran away from me."

"Oh God..." Was she really blaming herself for this? Did they really have have this conversation now, while he had a handful of jizz and wet blotches on his underwear? "Elena. Seriously. Be proud of yourself."

"Proud?" Marshall could hear the doubt in her voice.

Slowly he extracted his hand from inside the elastic band and rinsed it in the sink. "Yeah, proud. I..." He cleared his throat and closed his eyes. "You're so hot that I lost control because of you."

"You ran away so fast you almost tripped and killed yourself."

Marshall sighed and ran his hands through his hair then turned, peeking out from behind the door to look at her. She was picking at the paint on the doorjam and didn't look at him.  "Lainey, you told me to wait and I couldn't. I didn't want to...violate you or your trust. If anyone should be upset here, it's me. The performance wasn't exactly a testament to my virility or stamina."

"We're eighteen..." Elena excused him with a shrug.

"Yeah, so...what- all this time you were expecting me to just... _come in my pants_?" Of all the things he had said to Elena in seriousness or in jest, that line took the cake. She covered her mouth as she erupted into nervous giggles and it was so damn adorable that Marshall couldn't help but grin. "You jerk! Do you think this is funny? The reputation of my manhood is at stake here!"

He lumbered out of the bathroom with his arms outstretched and dug his fingers into her sides. Squealing, Elena pulled away and wrapped her arms protectively around her waist. "What are you doing, Marshall?!"

"Changing the subject!" And with that, he began to chase her around the hotel room, over the bed and around the desk and chair, always staying just out of reach. It was purposeful, of course. He was taller than she by nearly a foot and there was no reason that he shouldn't have caught her other than that her grin grew wider and her cheeks pinker the longer she ran from him.

Finally, Elena simply stopped and Marshall ran square into her back, wrapping his arms around her from behind to steady her and keep them both from falling. He kissed the crown of her head, her cheek, and then her neck, opening his mouth just a fraction in order to taste her.

"Marshall..." Elena panted quietly as her chest heaved.

"Hmmm?" He kissed a trail around the back of her neck to the other side and began working his way down her shoulder.

"What are you doing now?"

He grinned and flattened his hand against her stomach, drawing her closer, then toyed with the elastic band of underwear at her hip. "I owe you one," he said simply.

"Oh," She breathed and flushed. It was the prettiest thing Marshall had ever seen.


End file.
